fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Girl
Aqua Girl Aquamarine during the FZM event She first appeared in the Fascinating Zemo Monners when she had a name--Aquamarine as a threat from the mystery agency. She avoided the Xia and the world so much. She is easily unnoticed for long time because she used the necklace with an emblem that locked the invisible gateway at underwater. She went through the weird underwater gateway. No one can get through this gateway. Her name is not revealed. Until the Fascinating Zemo Monners begged her to join, but she refused. Somehow, they saved her life from the agency not allowing her to enter the gateway. She decided to owe the Fascinating Zemo Monners. She joined the Fascinating Zemo Monners and showed them how fast she swin like a submarine, how almost perfect excellent fighter she became, how disappearing she could able to, and how disguise she can use of some limited form. Her name was Aquamarine as she told the team. She is an excellent combantant to combantant, princess of Emblem, and undiscovered fascinating specimen. She continues to work with the Fascinating Zemo Monners and advances to new team--Zany Zemo Monners. She changes her name from Aquamarine to Aquana when the time shifts. Aquanna during the Aftermath When the future turns into an effect after the FZM and ZZM events, she did not remember of being Aquamarine, being a princess, and everything from what she experienced with excellency. Her codename is Aquana. She keeps herself a low profile. She is the hardest one of these targets on the list from what Metamorph and Zanderlot were trying to find for long time. Hilariously, she is founded by two twin girls of a villain mother Magma--Ashbury and Ashdown. They joined that team by finding out what is going on with this world. Aquanella after quitting the team After she quitted the team, she changes the name from Aquana to Aquanella. She decides to resume back to her normal life. She seems to fight to remember something that reminds her of what she is and who she is. She used her Emblem necklace that unlocked the key of the getaway and noticed the underwater. Her friends wanted to join with her, but they had no choice to go in before the deadly Blokement Units destroy them. She warned them all that there are some effects in this underwater getaway that she have and they don't have. They do not care about this. She worried sick about her friends after she saw her family and tribes. She told them what happened so fast and needed them to trust her. They decided to trust her and helped carrying her friends yet. Some of her friends can not tolerate the most powerful strange water unlikely salt and freshwater. They can not survive this. They would be likely to die. This caused her to feel fault for letting her friends coming into her getaway and killing them with that. Princess and Aqua Girl However, the queen and king told her that she can control water and change the effects in the water. She told them that water is practically magic-based. They informed her that she is the only one who has the power to able to control and temperate the water only as they thought. She successfully changed it and it did not work that way. The tribe informed her that she can heal them in some ways. She accepted the offer and decided to make an attempt in healing her friends. She is in a deep shock of what she did save her friends with this simple healing process. She learns that if she did not do it and they could have died for certain. Everything has changed her life after all. Her codename is Aqua Girl. She keeps that name for good reputation. She becomes public known heroine and surprises her family and tribe that she made friends and did great things. Category:Character Category:Fascinating Zemo Monners Category:Zany Zemo Monners Category:Xia Category:Great Waves